<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>JayCon by hydroelectricjaya</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29354241">JayCon</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hydroelectricjaya/pseuds/hydroelectricjaya'>hydroelectricjaya</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Theories of Relativity [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Lego Ninjago</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Action/Adventure, Aggressive Fangirls, Banter, F/M, Humor, Jay is jelly, Kai being an awesome big brother, Kai is 1000 percent done, Kai is jelly, Nya is confused</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 03:28:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,645</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29354241</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hydroelectricjaya/pseuds/hydroelectricjaya</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The League of Jay from Prime Empire reluctantly assimilated back into normal society, but kept their love of Jay alive.  </p><p>It's a convention. Kind of.</p><p>Kai believes he has quantum shifted into an alternate reality.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nya/Jay Walker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Theories of Relativity [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2110503</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>JayCon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Kai, watch out! You’ve got bogies on your six!” Lloyd’s panicked voice came over the comms.  Kai whipped around to find five thugs advancing on him, armed with tasers.  </p><p>“Since when did the bad guys get military grade tasers?” Kai questioned.</p><p>“Because they are bad guys?” Cole offered.</p><p>“Thank you Captain Obvious,” Kai sassed.</p><p>“Hey man, ask a stupid question-”</p><p>Kai managed to quickly knock out one of the assailants, but the remaining four split into two groups in an attempt to flank him.  </p><p>“Zane, make sure you don’t get tazed.  If you short circuit I don’t want to drag your heavy metal body all the way back to the Bounty.” Cole informed the Master of Ice.</p><p>“Fascinating how fast you turned something selfless into something so selfish,” Zane retorted.</p><p>“What can I say? It’s a gift.” </p><p>“Guys, can we focus?” Kai called out, worry evident in his voice.  He took out another three of the thugs, but six more had joined the pursuit.  Where did these guys keep coming from?</p><p>“Is now a good time to admit I regret giving Jay and Nya the night off?” Lloyd asked.</p><p>“Naw, we can handle these clowns.” </p><p>“It would be nice to have the Master of Lightning around to take out these tasers.” Zane said as he decked a goon and iced two more.</p><p>“And then we would never hear the end of it.” Kai rolled his eyes as he unleashed a blast of fire on the remaining group.</p><p>“Oh great.”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“Five more vans just pulled up and about thirty guys just got out.  Where do they keep coming from?”</p><p>“Must be a new batch of recruits who just graduated henchmen academy.” </p><p>“Ouch!” Cole yelped as a distortive static was heard over the comms, “OK, those tasers hurt more than when Jay pranks us.”</p><p>“Thanks for the heads up-- ahhhhh!”</p><p>“Ack! Oh ninja chips that hurts!  OK, now I am regretting giving Jay and Nya the night off.” Lloyd grunted out, rubbing his leg smarting from the pain.</p><p>“They have divided us too much, we need to regroup, rally around Kai!”</p><p>Kai shot a blast of fire above his head as a beacon to lead the others to him.  </p><p>“Ninja-Go!” they shouted in unison as they spinjitzued to Kai’s location.  The four turned their backs to each other and stepped slowly to form a tight circle, guard up and breathing deep.  They were immediately surrounded by twenty to thirty men dressed in sleek, dark uniforms, armed with equally dangerous looking tasers.  </p><p>“Whoever these guys are, they seem intent on knocking us out and possibly abducting us.”</p><p>“Thanks for the update on our impending doom.”</p><p>“Do we have a plan?”  Kai gulped as the aggressors aimed their weapons at the ninja.  The team tried not to balk as a high-pitched whine rang out from the men simultaneously charging their tasers.</p><p>“Wow!  I leave you guys alone for not even two hours and you find yourselves in the middle of a circular firing squad!”</p><p>Everyone snapped their heads up to the source of the voice, only to find Jay and Nya standing on a roof of a building, hands on their hips in a hero pose and cheeky smiles plastered across their faces.</p><p>“Playing taser tag without me?  I’m hurt!” Jay feigned rejection as he flipped off the roof and tumbled toward the men.</p><p>“Get him!” shouted one of the gunmen whom Kai assumed was their leader.  The ninja watched in both awe and horror as thirty tasers were aimed and fired at Jay.  The smile never left his face and he barely flinched as over one million volts of electricity were pumped into him.  The gang hesitated for a brief moment, realizing their grave mistake.</p><p>“My turn,” Jay informed them then returned the energy back through the lines.  The ninja watched in amazement as the gang lit up with blue light and screamed in pain, falling to the ground, completely knocked out.</p><p>The taser lines fell from Jay, the barbs never touching him, a trick he learned after too many taser shenanigans with the other ninjas.  Jay was electricity-proof, not getting-impaled-by-barbs-proof. </p><p>“Your welcome!” Jay exclaimed as Nya jumped down next to him.</p><p>“We had it,” Kai retorted, crossing his arms.</p><p>“Sure you did,” Jay answered back, raising his eyebrows.</p><p>“Why are you here anyway?  I thought you had the night off.”</p><p>“We are here for the convention.” Jay said, pointing over his shoulder to what looked like a large event near the city center.</p><p>“The what?” Kai asked, dumbfounded.  Fireworks exploded in the air above the event, adding to the hoopla.  </p><p>The Ninjago City Police Department had finally arrived and were loading the paddy wagons with the knocked out perpetrators.  Lloyd briefly discussed a few things with the police commissioner before returning to the team.</p><p>“Come on, let’s go!” Nya bellowed excitedly, pulling Jay and her brother with her towards the festive lights.  The others shrugged in unison and followed.</p><p>As they approached the steps of the convention center, Kai couldn’t believe his eyes.  The building was covered in Blue Ninja themed decorations.  Signs, posters, and flags decked the halls, and there was even a giant Jay shaped balloon floating above the entrance.  Everything had the same thing written on it in big, yellow block letters on a royal blue background: JayCon.  Kai didn’t realize his jaw was hanging open until Nya came over and closed it shut.</p><p>“Is this a joke?” he finally blurted out.  </p><p>Nya giggled.  “Why, jealous?”</p><p>Kai frowned and crossed his arms. “I stand by what I said, only weirdos like Jay.”</p><p>Nya playfully punched him in the arm.  “Upset that you aren’t in the spotlight?  The world does not revolve around your spiky hair.”</p><p>“Seriously though, is this a prank?  Are we being punked?” Kai asked as he started looking around for hidden cameras.</p><p>“No silly,” Nya started, keeping a careful eye on her significant other as he was swarmed by fans, “The League of Jay from Prime Empire organized this.  They are calling it the First Annual JayCon.”</p><p>“Those weirdos!” Kai shouted, then brought his voice down to a hushed whisper, “They were worshiping him like a god, and he was encouraging it!  Nya, this isn’t healthy!”</p><p>Nya rolled her eyes. “Kai, lighten up.  We all have fanclubs.  You’re just jelly because there isn’t a KaiCon.”</p><p>Kai narrowed his eyes. “I am not jelly, I’m just,” he searched for the right word, “concerned.”</p><p>Nya couldn’t help but smile as she made her way over to extract Jay from the mob forming around him.  “Just admit you are jelly.  Then you can relax and enjoy the event.” she said over her shoulder before pushing her way through the crowd. </p><p>Cole came over and patted him on the shoulder. “Lighten up Kai, there are a lot of ninja fans here, this will be fun.”</p><p>Kai sighed and internally groaned.  They had learned a lot about avoiding the limelight after their disastrous contracts with Dareth.  The loss of money from endorsements sucked, but being less in the public eye was a relief.  He supposed Jay knew better than to encourage this kind of behavior from fans, but the hyperactive Master of Lightning just couldn’t help himself.  He loved being the center of attention.  It was as if the showmanship was in his blood.</p><p>“Let’s get this over with,” Kai grumbled, following the others inside.</p><p>Kai almost laughed as they stepped inside the main convention hall.  It looked like a normal convention, except everything was Jay themed, and there were cosplayers, <em> everywhere </em>.  Some dressed as the other ninja, but most dressed as Jay.  They had his outfit, but not his face, nor physique.  It was kind of sad.  Kai briefly wondered why the League of Jay didn’t just go back to Prime Empire so they could live out their fantasy of being Jay, then cringed at the thought.</p><p>“Jay~!!!!” Kai turned and saw a gaggle of Nya cosplayers make a bee-line for Jay.  He shuddered at their squealing, which sounded like a cross between pterodactyl screeching and mewling kittens.  </p><p>Nya glared at the group of girls, unimpressed.  </p><p>“Can we get a picture!” they shrieked as they aggressively pushed other fans out of the way.</p><p>“Uh, sure,” Jay slightly hesitated before being mauled by the group of Nya wannabes.  His eyes quickly darted to Nya with a pitiful glance, then back to the groupies, and Kai couldn’t help but think things were starting to get interesting.</p><p>“Can you take the picture?” one of the girls asked, handing her phone to the real Nya.  Kai bit the inside of his mouth so he wouldn’t laugh.  Things were starting to get <em> more </em> interesting.  Nya reluctantly grabbed the phone and pinched it between her fingers, like she had just been handed a pair of Lloyd’s stinky socks.</p><p>Cole walked up behind him, also noticing the commotion.  “Picture time?” </p><p>Kai chuckled and pulled out his phone. “I think we need a video to document this momentous occasion.”  Cole also snickered and pulled out his phone, gleaming manically at the scene unfolding before them.</p><p>One of the cosplayers had a provocative take on Nya’s uniform; a low cut front exposing more cleavage than necessary, flaps of the gi creating the illusion of a mini skirt that didn’t leave much to the imagination, and thigh-highs instead of pants.  She had clawed her way to the front and wrapped her arms possessively around Jay’s, pressing her chest into his arm in an attempt to capture his attention.</p><p>“Jay,” she cooed, and Kai noticed Jay was trying desperately hard not to look at her, “oh my, your arms are soooo strong.”  She felt up his bicep then moved a hand across his chest and down his stomach.  “Everything is so <em> hard </em> .” </p><p>Simultaneously, Jay’s eyes went wide and Nya went ridged with indignation.  Kai couldn’t see his sister’s face, but he could only imagine she looked like she was about to break all the fire sprinkler system pipes from the walls and flood the convention center.  </p><p>Jay looked stressed, but mostly embarrassed as he blurted out, “Is the picture done yet?”</p><p>Kai and Cole did their best to stifle their laughs, not waiting the shaking from their giggles to ruin the video. </p><p>“It’s done,” Nya snapped, almost throwing the phone back to the owner, “OK, picture time is over, we are due on stage soon,” she huffed as she shooed the wannabes away.</p><p>“OK, I’ll admit,” Kai said turning to Cole, “this is turning out to be more fun than I thought.”</p><p>“That’s the spirit,” Cole grinned, slapping Kai on the back.  </p><p>The killing intent radiating off of Nya seemed to be detectable by the convention attendees, as a buffer formed around Ninjago’s power couple.  Jay had gripped her shoulders in an attempt to calm her down.  Kai briefly caught a few bits from their hushed conversation “I didn’t know they were going to get so handsy,” “the organizers got us a suite at the hotel,” “I’ll make it up to you afterwards,” and decided to tune them out. Too much information for his tastes. </p><p>Nya’s anger subsided but now she was acting antsy, like she wanted their appearance at the convention to be over sooner rather than later.  </p><p>She pulled Jay with her and approached Cole and Kai.  “Let’s find Lloyd and Zane, get out of the main hall and to the stage, do the thing and then leave,” she announced.</p><p>Cole cast Kai a knowing glance and he glared back, resisting the urge to hurl. As they continued their walk towards the lecture hall with the stage, a group of four Jay cosplayers stood in their path.  Three men and one woman.  The tallest man started to talk, his voice extremely deep and oddly familiar.</p><p>“Welcome Jay and ninja!” he exclaimed, pulling Jay into a big bear hug.  Jay tried not to wince.  </p><p>Kai narrowed his eyes at the group.  Their costumes were exceptionally better than the rest, and they seemed to have an air of confidence around them.  </p><p>“These four are part of the organization team,” Nya mentioned to Cole and Kai.  “You might remember them from Prime Empire, they were the four that took out the Red Visors then led us to Jay.</p><p>Oh. <em> Them </em>.</p><p>“Nya!” The man with the deep voice swooped over and pulled Nya into a crushing hug.  “So good to see you again!”  </p><p>“Oh,” Nya pried herself out of his hold, “Beta-Jay 137, so good to see you again.”</p><p>Kai and Cole tried not to snicker at his name as he towered over Nya, keeping his hands on her shoulders.  The other organizers approached Nya as another crowd formed around Jay.</p><p>The organizers seemed to be heavily flirting with Nya, and kept encroaching on her personal space.  Kai felt gratitude for the League of Jay’s help in Prime Empire, but he suddenly felt protective over his little sister.  He didn’t like how they were talking to her, like she somehow owed them the same attention she normally gave Jay.  And if Kai was feeling this way, Jay would certainly be livid.  </p><p>Kai could feel his elemental power exploding under his skin as he moved to pull his sister away from the overbearing Jays, but paused as he saw the real Jay pushing his way through the crowd.  Jay was barely containing his anger, which was a rare sight.  Kai was almost positive he saw flares of blue light arching over Jay’s back as he tried to grab Nya’s hand.  The look on Jay’s face suggested he was ready to cause a city-wide blackout.  He politely excused them and rejoined Kai and Cole.  Nya looked confused.</p><p>“Jay, what the heck?  You almost shocked me,” she said annoyed, trying to shimmy out of the arm he had wrapped around her back.  His hand gripped her side tighter.</p><p>“Let’s get on stage now,” he said through gritted teeth, trying to keep his voice even.  </p><p>“That was kind of rude, they are the organizers,” she countered.</p><p>“And they should know better,” Jay snapped back then twirled them around to head towards the stage.  Kai and Cole side-eyed each other before following, keeping a careful distance.</p><p>“Are they going to have a big fight?” Cole wondered out loud.</p><p>“I hope not.  Jay is validated in his anger. Those organizers are lucky he didn’t fry them like how he took out the taser gang earlier.”  Kai grumbled, still feeling the rush of his own anger.</p><p>“I agree with you there, but Nya doesn’t see it that way.  She thinks she is a big girl and can handle herself.”</p><p>Kai sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.  “I may have sheltered her too much,” he stated.  “I chased away any guy who dared look at her, then she started dating Jay and I couldn’t do anything about that.”  His hand flopped to his side and he looked at the couple ahead of them.  Jay still had a strong hold on her and Nya looked like she might blow up on the convention floor.  He honestly felt bad for Jay.</p><p>“Nya’s reputation precedes her. That, and she has always been surrounded by us, or in a relationship with Jay,” he continued, “She has the ultimate cock-block shield wherever she goes.  Anyone hitting on her either has a death wish or is completely ignorant on who she is.”</p><p>Cole chuckled at that revelation.  “Who’s gonna tell her?”</p><p>“Haha, not my job anymore.  I released that responsibility after Jay proposed.” Kai smiled smugly.</p><p>“You are terrible.”</p><p>“I know,” Kai grinned like a fool, knowing his sister was in good hands.  He finally admitted to himself that he was jealous of Jay when they arrived at the convection, but he knew deep down Jay was a wonderful guy and he couldn’t imagine anyone else marrying his sister.  </p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>